Virus (Wiki Canon)
“You sound… young.” “Oh… Yes I am very young. I am young and innocent and pretty, and my mother and my father, they hold me and shelter me and love me because I am very young. How wonderful that I am young, for if I am not young then I am old, and sinister, and more beautiful than all vane creations, and my mother and my father do not love, and I am not kind to them.” '''Main Information''' '''Name: '''Virus Elder Identity '''Species: '''Elder Identity '''Age: '''Virus's age is not known specifically because of various travels to different zones with different speeds in time, but it is generalized that she is around her early 20s. '''Residence: '''The Isis City '''''Occupation'':''' Virus does have her duties when it comes to leading an army of identities, but she often goes about from zone to zone, either helping it or destroying it based on her mood and interest with it. She'll often take souvenirs from each zone she visits regardless. '''Position: '''Currently Virus is the leader of the Isis Identities, ruling as "Queen" though she rarely uses the title, and often refers to herself more as a "Pharoh" '''Ethnicity:''' Virus takes inspiration from Asian culture most prominantly, but she does not hold a specific cultural origin. Her accent is usually American, but she uses others. '''Appearance''' Currently Virus appears to be that of a dark clay-brown well-built 4.0 ft feline (not counting her ears). She has two tall and wide ears with tuffs at the tips, a thin slightly-smaller torso, with longer legs, and wide cheek-fur stretching outward from her face. Her arms are a good length, passing her hips a bit, with slightly larger hands and feet. Her tail is a good 2,5 feet long. Her stripes are a dark shining red with distinct designs around her ears, face, arms, and legs. Her eyes are outlined with black, with yellow for the inner area, deep green irises in the Isis Identity symbolic design, and dark red diamond-shaped pupils. Her front hair consists of some long frontal bangs on her left side with one much longer bang on her right, hanging down to her middle-chest. A single green strand-bunch hangs between these two. Her back-hair is long, extending outward at the end of her cheeks, and shrinking down to a point below her rear, with a long green strand at the center. Her attire is an oriental turtle-neck dress--dark red that fades to a lighter shade at the bottom, with black designs outlining it. The shoulders have high-arching short sleeves that end at the base of the shoulder, with triangular holes between these and the neck, which has upside-down L-shaped cuts. The lower dress has cut-out streaks starting just above the knee, repeating back and forth twice, with an unattatched dark-red ribbon-end further down below the knee. Her boots are a dark red as well, with black at the center to show off the fang-like designs. The bottom of the long almost-knee-length boots are metallic, with high arches at the back and center-front, where glowing-turquoise glass-like tube-shaped rims reside. Origin Virus is known to have originated in the zone now known as "Mobius Prime-2" or "Mobius Prime Alpha" where she was part of a hive-mind entity known as "Virus Prime". Years passed and she was forcefully severed from the other members of Virus Prime, leading to the birth of the identity species. The one now calling herself "Virus" found herself landing in a somewhat alien world before she was located by an identity named "Device". Virus then returned to the main Multiverse, and began recruiting identities to her side. ''(A more detailed summary can be found through interaction with the character.)'' Relationships '''Family Members''' Technically all identities are a form of siblings or children for Virus, but she does not hold biological relations otherwise outside of her known daughter '''"Holly"'''. '''Allies''' *Virus's second-in-command is the identity '''"Device" '''who is often considered to also be Virus's closest friend. Device is known to be entirely loyal to Virus *Currently Virus is also allied with a wolf named '''"Lady Hyperion"(Owned by Denzell Brown) '''whom she invited mysteriously to a group dinner along with one '''"Tyler"(Owned by Denzell Brown)''' who is now deceased. She considers Lady Hyperion to be a "buddy" and often randomly apppears around her for whatever reason. *Virus is also allied with a vampire queen by the name of '''"Eva"(Owned by Denzell Brown)''', who acts mostly like a mother-figure towards Virus. While Virus has expressed openly that she does not enjoy the motherly talk from Eva, she has never used this as an offense and still finds enjoyment in the vampire's company. *A Nighless by the name of '''"Tempus"(Owned by Kelli Emery)''' was approahced by Virus for a partnership, and later on, the Nighless expressed a degree of romantic interest in Virus. The identity has not expressed mirrored feelings, but does not reject his company, finding enjoyment with him around at times. *Virus has a business partnership with a "human" scientist known as '''"Melcro". '''The doctor supplies Virus with various items, weapons, energies, or information, but while Melcro has expressed enjoyment from interacting with most people, Virus holds a specific distane for the man. Occasionally she will invite him in various activities, but she does not "like" him. '''Enemies''' *Virus is the enemy to most zones, particularly when concerning the Zone Police Force. *The main enemy towards Virus is that of the '''Iron Identities''', led by one '''"Rin Elder Identity"''' and all who ally with her. '''Romantic Interests''' *Virus has expressed romantic feelings towards multiple individuals such as one '''"Kyle Waktini"(Owned by Kelli Emery)''', A nighless hybrid. *She has also been in a very brief assumed relationship with a skunk mage named '''"Logan Lakeshore"'''. *While part of the hive-mind of '''Virus Prime''', romantic feelings were expressed towards the Chronos Server, '''"Takris Chronos"''' but these feelings were not shown back, and it is unknown as to if the current Virus feels the same as the hive-mind Virus Prime. *Currently Virus is engaged with a vampire wolf named '''"Vladimir"(Owned by Denzell Brown)''' the son of the previously mentioned '''Eva'''. Abilities/Biology As one of the original Identities, Virus has far more initial strength than most of her species, including the ability to assimilate and control other identities much more easily. She is also able to access a special power-state known as the '''"Fourth Mood"''' or '''"Chaos Server State" '''exclusive to Elder Identities. In terms of regular Identity powers, Virus is composed of metallic nanites like all identities, which are microscopic robotic-like spheres. Identity nanites are composed of a specific metal, core energy, and chaos energy which powers them. As such, Virus can change her color, shape, and voice to a massive or microscopic degree. She is also able to channel massive amounts of Chaos Energy without burning out her nanites, and is experienced in manipulating her core energy as well. While not a normal Identity trait, Virus can also use Type-Pink Chaos Energy to change her nanites into various elements, and use them accordingly, though she is not the most experienced with this skill. She can regenerate her nanites in vast quantity as well, and has a high density level of endurance against blunt trauma, heat, and cold. Many other abilities allow her to sense heat and other energies, fly, activate basic senses, teleport, and so on. She has even created and used organic bodies from time to time. Personal Traits '''Advantages''' Virus is a very tactical individual, as well as powerful. She has been known to spend entire months simply exercising herself to increase her abilities. She greatly enjoys manipulating situations to whatever ends she feels like. She has few inhabitions, leading to her acting in very... unnatural ways: one popular choice being her voice seeming like that of a fourteen-year-old girl, and occasionally her body as well. If she desires something to occur, she does not usually care what will happen unless it complicates things, in which case she wants it to be as complicated as possible. It is very difficult to get inside of her head as she would rather mess around with other peoples'. '''Disadvantages''' Virus is reckless, incredibly so. She cares so little about personal loss that she actually looks for ways to cause it at times, simply for the reasoning of it not being boring. If there is a way to weaken herself, chances that she will take it are about 40/60. She has even gone to the point exploiting personal weaknesses and trying to get people to make an attempt on her life, though it is unknown as to if she actually does that for entertainment. Also, she feels so in control of every situation, and so able to meet any obstacle, that she goes in head-firs into them which has ended badly for her on occasion, despite her seeing this as enjoyable instead. She is also INCREDIBLY emotional. Despite being very able to hide her emotions, she does not stop that from letting them run free outside of tone and expression. If she feels like kissing a random stranger repeatedly on the head, she will do so, and while it may seem harmless at first, when negative emotions are involved, reasoning gets tossed away. '''Beliefs''' Virus has repeatedly acknowledged and confirmed that she believes in an omnipotent being called "God" sometimes quoting various Biblical statements if they are appropriate. However, she has also confirmed multiple times that she does not place herself in any form of religious group. She rarely discusses this topic, and does not seem to think very much about it. '''Hormonal Balance''' It is often assumed that Virus will obsess over, and even sexually pursue, anyone she feels attracted towards, but in actuality this is not true. While Virus is very often one to tease verbally, and even kiss occasionally, she is mostly doing this for entertainment, not because she feels actual attraction or sexual desires towards someone. The only person she has ever had sexual intercourse is '''Vladimir''' who she is engaged to. '''Sayings/Quotes''' *"Delicious" *"Mildly-tasteful" *Once upon a time, they all died, and lived happily ever after. The End." *I'm very pretty and you like me very much... but maybe I don't like you very much." *"Vanity! Thy name is... who says 'thy' anymore?" *"I'm simply saying would you take a much similar of for much, MUCH more?""Yeah, sure, why not.""And why?""Because it hurts more." *"Put simply, I just let it all have it's fun. All the anger, all the jealousy, all the joy, all the whatever. I mean sure I can put on a mask when i want to, but it's just so much more fun to let things go in either direction. Bitter and sour are flavors, and they taste delicious. Pain tastes delicious. Betrayal and everything else." FOR MORE INFORMATION, FEEL FREE TO ASK ME, AND GO TO [https://www.facebook.com/groups/1325745727462551/] TO SEE MORE OF VIRUS.